


Beautiful Creature

by velvet_vampiress



Series: Beautiful Creature [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Development, Cultural Differences, Fawnlock, Fluff, Humor, Interspecies, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sherlock, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvet_vampiress/pseuds/velvet_vampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a broken military doctor who lost his way and sinks in to his own self loathing. He takes up an insignificant job in a conservation forest where he meets a certain creature that turns his world around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barely Living

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Exchangelock gift challenge for Schwa E. and still Work In Progress. It is un-edited  
> My first "real" fanfic, so please be kind to me :D

John rarely went through anything eventful in his life these days. He would go through routine daily activities with very minor changes. It always starts with a regretful awareness as he slowly awakes from his sleep. He curses the sun ray that seeps in to his window sill. Although the sleep is not a comforting time either. It is always full of nightmares filled with pain and lost. He went on to take his breakfast, a lonely one with simple bread and jam. He stares blankly on in his generic kitchen appliances, and yellow floor tiles that John thinks should be called jaundice in the color tag. He only has one stool for the table; he keeps the other one away. He doesn't need more than one.

  
He’d drag himself towards his office on the front of his small cabin and like any other day, sits all day staring at the small telly waiting for a patient that rarely comes. He is a requirement compliance. One more box to tick in the legal paper. John knows that. He is a medical doctor kept in a conservation forest if there’s the need for one. There are only a few hikers or campers that now and then would stop by and need his service. There are only a number of employees in the conservation, several rangers, one veterinarian and two forest biologists. All are young betas, single, and excited about life. John winced at that. They are a tight knit group, being confined in the forest guard and enjoy each other’s company. Although they are nice fellows who have tried to include him in the pact, John knows he’d stick out like a sore thumb in the crowd. He keeps his distance.

  
John hates his job, but he hates him self more. He doesn't believe in God and destiny and that gives more reason to tear him self away for his failure in life. He is a single, 41 years alpha male with no family or mate and no future ahead. He is a wounded military doctor who can’t be used in battle and too out of the society to get back in to the civilian life. Nothing is more spirit breaking than a useless alpha with no place in the world. His limped knee twitches and his gunshot wound burns, sitting in his sad looking small office that looks more and more like a scene in Mary and Max. He grabs his walking cane.

  
The day is still very early and the air is heavenly fresh. It would be an otherwise paradise on earth if not for his broken soul. He walks slowly in to the clear path. He traces the dirt road surrounded thicker and thicker by the greeneries and trees. He doesn't let his eyes linger, he’s not looking to fill his eyes with beautiful scenery. He just wants to numb his mind for a quick break from reality. Any scenery is okay, they all look the same in the end.

  
He remembers his psychiatrist when he first got back in London. She is very professional, the kind that does their job well, distant but open, and most importantly understands his mental state well. John prefers it that way. He hates being probed around and told that they understand what he feels. Bugger that, nobody knows what each other feels. For all John knows, everyone thinks their problem is the worst. Why? Because it’s their problem. But John keeps on meeting her, the insurance pays the cost anyway, and maybe John actually still has hope for light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe. When he got a job in the middle of nowhere, he keeps doing his sessions through phone and sometimes through online chat. Better than none at all she said. She thinks it’s a good thing he gets to apply his skill again, that it can be therapeutic. John can beg to differ, but he keeps his mouth shut. It pays the bill, that’s all. The only good suggestion she actually said is for him to write a blog so he can divert his loneliness and spend the extra time he has for running a slow office. Turns out he actually likes to write.

  
John blinks and got to his senses on the surrounding. He realizes the trees around him are thicker than where he usually ventures. The dirt road is already gone and he stands in the middle of a denser part of the forest. He instinctively turns around in order to trace back his way and search any signs of his foot steps or broken twigs. Fortunately it’s still early and he has a lot of time for sun light. Unfortunately it’s been a few days of dry weather that footsteps are not possible.

  
He curses his stupidity for getting him self in that situation. He is a military doctor and received qualified training on how to live in the wilderness or to find direction in any unknown land, but any risk no matter how small for a single person, moreover a limped man, with no preparation and being lost in a forest can elevate quickly in to the worst situation. Even seasoned hikers can get panic and mess their judgments that leads to worse and worse choices. Weather can change not for the best favor and wild dangerous animals can stand on their way. He is not fond of his life but he’d be damned if he has to die out of recklessness in the middle of the forest only to be discovered months later, badly decomposed and eaten by forest rats. John tries to calm his mind for a bit and take a deep breath; a calm mind is the utmost importance in finding direction. He sees a broken twig that looks like it got snapped fast by his boots and decided to walk towards that direction until he can see the sun. He still can’t recall any familiar surrounding but fortunately the sun starts showing and he knows he just have to walk straight ahead since he hasn't walk that long.

  
Not too long afterwards he can see the dirt road on the far side, not the one he use to get here but further inside the forest area he never goes to. He’s so relieved. John speeds up his pace as fast as his limping legs can carry him when suddenly a deep non human wail caught his ear. It is very subtle but the quiet forest magnifies any out of the ordinary sounds. He tries to find the voice source and move with a trained efficiency of a military man. He hears another wail and dragging sounds, closer this time. Slowly he can see something starts to be defined like in a 3D book. It looks like an animal with white spotted deep brown fur that is made to blend with the forest surrounding. John can’t really see the overall feature but from the look of the fur it might be a deer. But what kind of deer makes that kind of wailing sound? John is suddenly aware of this and can feel fear starts to sink in. Just run to the path and go back home he thought. Any unknown wild animal with a disabled human alone in the forest is the worst scenario. He can send one of the rangers back anyway, he can mark this territory and it would be best for both him and the creature.

He’s about to turn around very carefully as not to aware the animal until he spots a face.


	2. A Good Catch

He gasps in pure shock and quickly ducks when he sees the creature heard him and move wildly dragging its limping limbs while his wailing gets more erratic. He fails to move further and it becomes obvious to John that this creature is wounded. Now that he can be sure it can’t hurt him in this condition, John can see it’s bleeding rather badly.

  
He crawls out of his hiding place and lowers his body to the creature’s level. He drops his head and move very slowly, showing the creature he is harmless. John knows that it rarely works. Any fragile animal or human alike are defensive and fearful by nature, but at least it helps a bit. To his surprise the creature seems quiet and does not wail or move anymore. He lifts his head a bit to see the creature. He caught clear eyes and a humanoid face that shows intelligence.

  
John is at awe; he froze on his spot and lost all train of thoughts. One second later too many conflicting thoughts resurface all at once, trying to make sense of the many peculiarities. He sees an animal that looks like a human or maybe a human like animal for all he knows. By the looks of it, seems like it's male. He can see his eyes are watching him, calculating, it’s definitely intelligent. John decides to move a bit further, nearing the distance to get a closer look at his wound. He finds that the source of the bleeding is from an open wound on his left calf. The creature moves his wounded leg as if offering John to observe it. Amazing, John thought. He wastes no further time to start inspecting the wound and sees that he can stitch it easily at his cabin. He’d have to help him walk but the wound does not cut any major artery and it can still move with John’s help. He takes his eyes back to look at the creature’s face.

“I need to take you with me.”

John speaks, more to accompany his body gestures of him carrying an invisible child than to talk to the creature, as he is pretty sure it doesn't speak human language.The creature blinks. Right, of course it doesn't understand. John wonders if he can just slowly try to lift him without further scaring the animal. To his amazement, it lifts its hands as if gesturing to help him stand up. This creature hooks his fascination more and more. He slips his right hand on his waist and with his left hand and feet as leverage he pulls both of them. It surprised both John and the creature at how strong he is. It seems like his pent up alpha strength comes full force for the need to protect the weak. He feels more invigorated than the many months he’d been pulled out of the military, he feels at that moment he is needed. He braces him self for a long walk with a heavy burden on his arm.

  
When they both reached his cabin it was almost past noon and he has to half carry the creature that gets paler and paler as he loses more blood a long the way. John him self almost passed out and can still stand out of adrenaline alone. He is gasping for air and the creature breathe in short shallow breaths. With his last strength, John carries the animal to his bed and falls on the floor. He tries to breathe deeper and slower, calming his heart and filling his blood with oxygen. He needs to keep his mind lucid for his next task of treating the creature. He takes 10 minutes to soothe his worn out muscles and decidedly start to prepare the requirements John need to treat the wound.

  
John carefully cleans the wound with warm water. The creature doesn't react too much than a pained expression and few weak twitches as John cleans the wound. It already lost so much blood, John is worried. He quickly gives the creature local anesthesia shots when it closes its eyes, knowing that any rejections would delay the treatment and further complicate its condition. It lets out a weak yelp but stays quiet. He speeds up the process and starts stitching the wound with highly skilled hands. Being a military doctor, he had dealt with many kinds of wounds. When the wound is closed up and he’s satisfied with his work, the creature is already in deep rest. John gives the creature fluid and antibiotic infusion and sees no reaction when he sticks the needle on its arm. It is so weak. There’s nothing more that he can do than wait.

  
He watches the creature with bigger and bigger fondness. John longs to see its clear eyes again. He recalls it during the chaotic moment in the forest that it has light blue eyes that looks like an ancient lake. John traces his features, watching him breathe slow and steady. His messy curls on his head are much darker, almost black, than his body’s fur. It has hair just like a human, how lovely, John thought. Its face is sharp and now that he can calmly observe the creature, it actually has an elegant facial structure, with pointy nose and high cheekbones. Its mouth parted slightly as it drew breath, John can see its plush bowed lips. He can’t help but feels its face and finds that its fur is soft and almost similar to a lynx’s fur that was treated in the veterinary section back at the forest guard center.

Veterinarian! How foolish of him to forget about them. They would have more ability to treat this fascinating creature. But do they? It doesn’t look more animal than human. It can stands on two feet, it has a humanoid feature, it is more intelligent than any animal he knows. As a medical doctor he can treat it as much as the veterinarian. But they can still give input; any help can definitely improve its chance of survival. But his selfish side wants nothing of that, he wants to keep this fascinating creature for him self. He is in his care, his responsibility and who knows what kind of wrong attention it can get. What if they decided to further observe and send him away where some government scientists can probe around and puts it through a series of painful tests? John realizes how far his selfish mind takes it to the worst possibilities. No, a dead creature is worse than a healthy one with unclear possibilities, John Thought. He starts to puts his jacket back and heads to the door when suddenly he hears a rustle. He turns his look to the creature and sees its eyes are slightly open. It smiles at John.


	3. Blessing in Disguise

John slowly moves closer to the creature. He sits on the chair next to the bed where he sat a while a go watching it. No, _him_ , John can’t bring him self to call the creature it anymore that he sees him smiled at him. John’s eyes are locked on the creature’s clear blue eyes. It is more beautiful than he remember. The creature watches John intently, observing him with benign curiosity. John caresses its curly hair as if soothing a wounded beast, and maybe just because John wants to connect more with him. The creature seems to understand his good intention and to John’s endearment he rubs his head on John’s hand.

 

“You really are beautiful aren't you?” John smiles back.

The creature smiles wider with a mischievous glint in his eyes, almost like a mad man’s grin, John laughs. The creature lets out an imitation of John’s laugh with an uncanny resemblance; his voice is deep and melodious. It’s a very pleasing voice. John is once again amazed; he has lost count on how many times the creature amazes him.

 

“Why you cheeky bugger, If only you can speak, I bet you’d be more interesting than any person I've had come across.”

John watches the creature with amusement.

“You and I will have a lot of fun together.” John smiles once more. 

“Although once your leg’s healed I bet you’d like to run around a lot and I can’t keep up with you as much as I’d like to, I have a bad knee and…” John blinks.

He stands up and looks around trying to remember something. He had left his cane on the forest when he carried this fascinating creature. He is not limping. Oh for the love of everything holly, he had just met this creature a while a go and more fascinating things had happen to him than within the whole previous 4 months of his miserable life. John looks at the creature and sees that he is half curious half worried of John’s sudden detachment.

John caress the creature’s head again.

” Don’t worry darling, I’m just happy.”

He looks at the creature lovingly as he coos to John, responding his warm voice tone.

“Rest now, you need to regain your health.”

John fixes his blanket and like previously, the creature seems to know what John is talking about. He snuggles in bed, closes his eyes and sleeps.

  
They are asleep until morning. John wakes up first at early morning, a die hard habit of his military life. John wonders why he sleeps on his sofa and remembers about the creature on his bed. He hurriedly goes to his bedroom and relieved to see that the creature is still sleeping soundly. John sees the infusion bottle has almost dried up and carefully takes it off from the creature as not to awake him. He clearly had passed the critical point and would need more substantial sustenance. John’s stomach grumbles as soon as he thinks about food, he realizes that he hasn't had any meal since yesterday’s breakfast. He feels like having a big hearty breakfast today with extra jam and a french toast. John remembers he also has some of his expensive tea left. While he prepares for his own breakfast, he thinks about what he should provide for the creature’s breakfast. Is he a herbivore or a carnivore? Does he has any preference? John opens his refrigerator and sighs in disappointment. There are only a few eggs left, a half bottle of milk, bread sufficient only for one person, a questionable looking spinach and one seemingly presentable tomato. Maybe he can grab more interesting choices from the center storage. John usually takes boring food only in a small amount to his cabin. He never has enough reason to cheer up his life, hence why bother the small luxuries. John remembers there are canned peaches too; he hopes no one spotted it yet. But first thing’s first, French toast and….. blueberry jam this morning.

  
John takes a mouthful of scrambled egg and shoves a full bite of french toast slathered with thick blueberry jam that he gulps all down with milk. He needs to finish eating fast to tend to the creature. John forgets when the last time he feels hungry. He actually forgets he ever feels anything anymore. When he’s finished his breakfast, John is already half running to the center, 30 minutes away by walking. He grabs everything that caught his fancy and anything John thinks the creature would like. Several cans of tomato soup, two loafs of whole grain bread, ham, salami, one big chunk of cheese, fresh vegetables and some seemingly newly picked berries, three jars of jam that John shoves in to his sac randomly. Any kind of jam is fine, he loves them all; the surprise taste would indulge him even more. Oh! The canned peaches is still available, John grabs it fast, and done. Maybe just one bar of dark chocolate. When John walks out of the storage room he looks cheerful and loaded with food. Two of his colleagues in the common room along the way to the front door smiles at him. It’s very rare of them to see John in the center, although it’s very near. The other employees live in the center’s dorm for companionship, but John specifically asks for his own cabin.

 

  
“Hey John, you look very happy.” said Dave the veterinarian.

“Uh… yeah the weather is nice today.” said John while hurriedly walks to the door.

“I need to check on my throat today, nothing serious but better look at it earlier right?” Irene, one of the rangers said to him warmly.

John stops his stampeding and looks at her. He knows they want to connect with him.

“Sure Irene, let’s get you checked. Why don’t you come over today? What time are you free?” John adds with a smile.

“Is five okay?” Irene smiles prettily to John.

“Sure, I’m always there.” John smiles again and continues his way, waving them good bye.

Both his colleagues waves and bid her good byes with warm smiles. John feels guilty all of a sudden for being so aloof. He has to get together with them sometimes. 

Back at his cabin, John hopes the creature is still sleeping. He heard a clatter from inside the house. He rushes to open the door to his cabin and see the creature pants heavily on the floor, a lamp post fell near him, seems like he was trying to grab a hold.

“Oh my, why are you on the floor darling?”

John drops his bag and goes to help him. The creature looks at him almost relieved but holds his emotion under, not letting anything more to leaks out. Is he trying to keep his cool? John wonders, but thinks that it is foolish. Why would a forest creature need to stay cool anyway? He lifts him bridal style to the sofa, not with ease, but John manage. The creature whines, as if saying “I’m not some weak maiden John.” And that makes John chuckles. The creature looks at John with a sulky face, and he actually frown! Cheeky indeed.

 

  
“Now I hope you’re hungry, I've brought a few things for you to pick. Stay here okay?” John said gesturing him with his hands to stay still.

He brings his whole bag without sorting all the cans and ready made products to save time and just spread everything on the table besides the sofa.

 

“Here ya go darling.” John proudly shows his pillage.

The creature observes everything, carefully touching the berries.

 

“Ah, I knew you’d like something out of the forest, well I…”

John stops when he sees the creature bypass the berries and holds a jar of jam in front of John’s face.

 

“Oh, that’s my food. I don’t think it’s good for you so maybe these berries are better.” John holds the berries to the creature.

The creature looks at John with a bored face. He shakes his jar of jam in front of John’s face as if trying to say “What is it from this simple command that you don’t understand?” John blinks and obediently holds the jar; he looks at it and realizes that he had grabbed a jar of honey randomly from the storage room instead of jam. Well this is okay; honey is a good source of food for almost any creatures. He opens the jar lit and hands it to the creature.

 

“Here you go darling.” John smiles.

The creature looks at the liquid movement inside the jar and dips his finger, now that John looks at him, he actually has sharp claws. The creature licks his honeyed finger and smiles to John.

 

“You like it?” John is relieved.

The creature continues on picking the berries and dips it one by one in to the honey and eats them all. When he’s full, he handed John the half empty jar with a satisfied grin and licked his lips. John laughs, the creature smiles back.

 

“Oh darling…” John shakes his head.

The creature looks at John. John looks back at him, seems like the creature waits for him to say or do something. John’s confused and they both stare each other for a while. John decides to break the stare and picks up the food back to the bag and puts it on the kitchen.

 

“Okay darling I…” The creature snaps his head at John again then waits for something.

John realizes something.

 

“Oh my God, you think I called you didn't you? I did call you many times with darling.”

The creature looks at John again, annoyed this time. His face seems like he’s trying to say “John you buffoon, stop calling me if you have nothing of importance with me.”

John kneels in front of the sofa and touches the creature’s arm.

 

“Darling…” John whispers.

The creature coos at John, knowing that this time John might have something important to say. John caresses his face.

 

“You are the most fascinating, most beautiful creature I have ever come across.” John almost whispers his words.

The creature purrs and closes his eyes, enjoying the comfort of Johns hand on his face. John pulls the creature’s hand and puts it on his chest. The creature looks at him, curious.

 

“John.” John puts it simply to make it easier for the creature to understand.

[ ](http://s1283.photobucket.com/user/velvetvampiress1/media/fawnlock_zpsfe31ccaf.jpg.html)

The creature lets out a voice that sounds like “Oh.” John smiles.

 

“That’s it, John” he repeats his name again.

The creature opens his mouth again and said a broken “Jawn!”

John is over the moon now,

 

“Yes you marvelous bugger! John! John is my name.” John shouts his excitement.

The creature responds John’s approval with the same excitement and shouts “Joh! Jawn! Jawn!” and leans his head to John as if wanting John to pet him some more.

John laughs gleefully and kisses his forehead instead, so enamored with the event. The creature’s face changes. John sees it and thinks it might be an odd gesture for him.

 

“Oh sorry, that’s new for you I guess. It means I care about you so…”

The creature nuzzles his nose to John’s cheek and kisses the corner of his lips. John blinks, their face is so close now he can hear their slow breathing, and the creature looks at him with two clear blue adoring eyes that John loves so much. John all of a sudden feels very dizzy and moves away only to fall ass first and hit his back on the table.

 

“I… I better get these to um… the kitchen… yes.”

John scrambles away towards the kitchen and leave the creature on the sofa still tailing John with his eyes.

  
John kneads his head, smoothing away an imaginary crumpled thread in his head. He can’t, or won’t dare to explain what just happened in the living room. Suddenly the office bell is ringing. He remembers Irene’s medical check up, but it’s still mid day. She must change her plan. He hurriedly goes to the living room. He sees the creature is still lounging on the sofa as if pensively thinking, with both his clawed hands forming a gesture resembling a pray with the tips of his fingers touching his plush lips. Where is this intelligent creature from? John shakes his head, focus.

 

“Darling.” John calls out.

  
The creature doesn't answer. John moves closer and sees that the creature closes his eyes. Maybe it’s better to leave him like this, unknowing, than have to explain without any assurance he’d understand. Better leave him undisturbed; sore throat will not need a long time to check anyway. John decided to greet Irene.

  
John opens his office door and sees the slender dark brunette girl with sharp blue eyes smiles while holding something looks cylindrical wrapped in newspaper.

 

“Hey Irene come in” John greets.

She is a very beautiful woman, John thinks. Irene follows John in and sits on the examination table where john puts his hand on, instructing her to start the examination.

 

“Oh here, I got this for you. I just took a few days leave and went home. I brought back some luxuries we can’t have here.” Irene hands John the cylindrical thing.

John takes it, wondering what it is without voicing it.

 

“It’s wine, I brought four bottles and I thought you might like it too.” Irene smiles.

John looks at her, he can’t hide his gratitude and fondness, “Why, thank you Irene. It’s been a while since I have wine. This is very nice of you.” John smiles brightly to Irene.

John proceeds with the usual check up. Examine her throat, asking Irene to open her mouth, checks her blood tension and finally instructs her to lie down so John can check her breathing and pulse. Her breathing and pulse seems normal. Her breathing got deeper and John thinks he hears a moan every time John places his hand on her chest but nothing out of the ordinary. John knows some people are not comfortable with skin contact and that can affect them immediately. Over all Irene is very fit, John explains her. The throat is fine, the soreness is probably just some temporary minor discomfort because of the cold air. Just in case John gives her vitamin and homeopathic throat relieve. Irene nods and pays attention intently to John’s every word. Irene tries to ask more about the food she needs to take; John thinks she is very fit right now so everything she does is good, so she should maintain that. Irene nods, she looks like she is thinking about something.

 

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” John asks.

“Well… no I guess.” Irene bites her lower lips and smiles.

John looks at her unsure but then Irene stands up.

 

“Well thank you Doctor Watson, I guess I should head out now.” she said.

John smiles and walks towards the door leading Irene

 

“Sure, anything else I can do just call me okay?” John opens the door “I’ll walk you out.”

He lets Irene goes out first and he follows.

  
They stop at the front of John’s cabin and Irene looks at John as if trying to say something.

 

“So, thanx again for the wine Irene.” John touch Irene’s shoulder and smile.

Irene looks at John’s hand on her shoulder, and slowly lifts her hand to cover John’s.

 

“I really hope you’d come by to the center more often, hang around a bit, maybe with me.” Irene said without taking her eyes off John’s eyes.

John’s surprised; he realizes now what Irene’s true intention is. He doesn't know what to do, not that he’s uncomfortable with the sudden intimacy. He just didn’t predict that a gorgeous young beta female like her could take a fancy on him.

Suddenly a loud banging comes from inside John’s cabin.

 

“What is that?” Irene looks to John’s cabin.

“No no, it’s okay. It’s my cat.” John calms her.

“Your cat? I didn't know you have a cat.” Irene looks at John suspiciously.

“I do, actually, I brought him back when I took my leave to take care of my military detachment. I don’t think he’s used to his surrounding yet. Anyway I have to go, see you sometimes; I’ll try to get by at the center more often.”

John runs inside leaving Irene still observing John.  
Inside, John see that the table is upside down and everything on top of it had fall all around the table, seems like someone had pushed it.

 

“What the hell…”

John sees on the corner of the window, under the shadow of his window drapes, the creature sits on the floor, staring at John with angry eyes. John walks to him and crawls beside him.

 

“What’s the matter darling? Something’s wrong?” John pets his head trying to soothe him.

The creature catches his hand and brings it to his nose. He cringe as if smelling a foul odor from of John’s hand. The creature licks John’s hand trying to clean it from something awful. It dawns on John.

 

“Did you see what just happened on the front yard?”

The creature continues licking John’s hand.

 

“You don’t like anyone touching me?” John closes his face to the creature.

He finally looks at John, eyes still angry but calmer after he had cleaned John’s hand.

 

“I will never abandon you, you know. I have other things to do, but I will never abandon you.”

John holds his face now, trying to make him understand. The creature seems to be much calmer and John takes this opportunity to hold him tight, chasing away any doubts and fears left.

 

“I’ll take care of you, always.”

  
John left the creature busy observing a pile of old news papers. It’s a cute scene, like watching a cat or a baby seriously looking at a newspaper. John hears the phone ringing and answers, it’s Irene.

 

“Hey Irene, what’s up?” John answers.

“Just want to check if everything’s okay. Are you okay?” Irene’s voice is honestly concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine, the cat’s fine. He’s grounded, but okay.” John chuckles.

“Well, I’m glad everything’s all right.” Irene said.

“Yeah…” John doesn't know what else to say.

“Anyway, I’m serious about what I said earlier. I’d like it if you could hang out at the center more often, if that’s fine with you.” Irene said his words slowly, testing John’s reaction.

John is silent for a moment.

 

“Yeah, that would be good. I’d stop by there tomorrow.” John promised.

“Okay then, glad to have you there you know… You are an interesting guy” Irene adds.

“Anyway, do you know anything about weird creatures or any myth about the forest?” John diverts the conversation.

”Weird? I don’t think so, why?” Irene sounds caught off guard with the sudden weird change of course of conversation.

“You know, like yeti or big foot, weird creatures that often have sightings?” John pushes further.

“No never heard of it.” Irene’s voice is calm but curious.

“Oh well, okay then see you tomorrow.” John deliberately stirs the conversation to an end.

“Okay John.” Irene mutters.

John closes the phone and thinks. He needs to search in the internet about any weird sightings in this area. He looks at the time and sees that lunch time had passed so he better prepare for dinner instead.


	4. Enthralled

After a very late lunch or a very early dinner, they're relaxing on the couch. Sherlock rests his head on John’s lap. He still can’t move around freely but seems content with entertaining him self with everything John gives him, and maybe enjoys the pampering and servicing more than he should. He enjoys everything dipped in honey although John is strict that he eats only unprocessed food. John has to take more honey from the storage tomorrow. The creature previously pushes John the newspaper and asks him to play with the newspaper. John doesn't know what to do and reads to him instead. The creature seems enthralled with how John voices each foreign mark on the crispy thing in to words that John seems to understand. At one point he grabs the news paper and tries to see for him self what John’s seeing.

“It’s called news paper.” John said, slowly articulating news paper.

The creature stares at John and imitate him immediately

“Niu papah..” he awkwardly repeats.

“News paper. “ John repeats.

“Newpapahs” he repeats it.

“Close enough.” John chuckles and pets his hair.

He looks so sweet with his deep voice and childish babbling like this. The creature grabs John’s hand and shows it to him.

“Hand.” said John, already knows that the creature wants to know the word.

“Hand….” He rolls his tongue and surprisingly gets it right on the money.

“Oh my God, you are a genius or what? That’s perfect.” John’s amazed.

The creature smiles meekly and rubs John’s hand on his face.

“John… hand…” he smiles.

John is so happy, something is choking in his throat.

“That’s right darling, John’s hand.” he smiles.

The creature puts his head on John’s shoulder and pokes the news paper, asking him to continue. He repeats words that attract him and very rapidly gains skill on the right pronunciation. Unbelievable, John thinks. He needs to teach him more. To speak and maybe even read. Who knows?

  
The clock shows 8 PM when the creature yawn.

“You’re sleepy darling? Want to sleep now?”

He lifts his hand, knowing that John would carry him.

“What? No more I’m too proud to be carried anymore? You start to like this more and more eh?” John chuckles.

The creature huffed; John wouldn't be surprised if he actually understands what John is talking about. John carries him to the bed room and drops him carefully on the bed. As John stand up to leave, the creature hold his waist and grunts.

“I have to go now, you rest well.” John calms him.

The creature doesn't budge. John sighs and crawls on the bed.

“You are such a spoiled brat.” John holds him and rubs his back, lulling him to sleep.

  
John’s been on his laptop almost 4 hours now after the creature went to sleep. Catching up on his psychiatrist session, writing his blog and doing some research on beast sightings in the forest area. So far, his session is dull, since John can’t tell her about the creature and repeats any boring thing he had told her in their previous sessions. His blog seems to become a bit more interesting though with his new fiction story about his new friend as a centaur. His internet search frustratingly ends with nothing about any sighting in this area. John gets more and more confused, where is he coming from? Are there more creatures like him? If there are, how can they keep themselves hidden for so long without any human finding them? John looks at the clock and sees it’s in the middle of the night. He feels tired now and decided to call everything on hold until tomorrow. He lays his body on the sofa, but he really needs a warm bed right now. He quietly enters his bed room not to disturb his rest and sleeps beside the creature. John had a beautiful dream the first time in many months that night.

  
Two weeks after that fruitless research John had totally forgot about his curiosity. During the time, the creature’s leg has almost healed, although outdoors activities are still out of the question. John felt a selfish relieve on that fact, he gets to keep him a little longer. For a woodland creature it doesn't seem to mind at all being inside the house and keeps his mind busy instead. He can have simple conversation now and he can even read children’s books. John is watching his progress in pure amazement. This creature is even more intelligent than most people he knows. John recalls one day, John called him for lunch and he doesn't come. John looks for him.

“Darling, you okay?”

The creature looked at him with determined eyes and said “Sherlock.”

John was confused. “What?” he asked.

“I want Sherlock, my name.” he said.

John looks at the children’s books he usually read during these two weeks, scattered on the floor near him and a baby’s names book half open that John unknowingly brought when one of his colleague give John some books for his parting gift. It is a package of 10 books and one of it actually includes baby names book.

”I see.” John’s amused. “All right then, Sherlock, would you like to have your lunch now? Or would his majesty eat later?” John taunts.

“Boring.” Sherlock murmurs and continues reading.

”Unbelievable” John shakes his head and goes back to the kitchen to bring his food to eat at the sofa.

He likes to have Sherlock within his eye sight these days. He has incorporated him self fully in to his life. John can’t remember his life before he arrived.

“Anyway, out of all names, why Sherlock? It’s weird and unusual. Not that you’re normal.” John munches his pasta.

“Sherrrloooock.” He smiles.

“You like the sound of it.” John laughs.

  
Sherlock loves crappy TV shows, he’d sit with John and put his head on John’s shoulder. He’d ask John to stroke his hair, while he stares at the TV, laughing at the things John doesn't think funny. John sometimes wonders what he’d give to be in Sherlock’s mind. They sleep together now, enjoying each other’s company. John is feeling more content than ever.

  
John loves rubbing Sherlock’s belly, the fur is softer there and Sherlock always purr when John does that. Anytime Sherlock would throw tantrums, John would rub his belly and Sherlock would melt on his touch and purr. Many jam jars and innocent books are saved by that.

  
John even goes to the center more often and hangs out with his colleagues. All of them are lovely welcoming people, how John’s self loathing had covered all that, Irene is of course openly welcomes John when he comes. Many times she tried to come to John’s cabin for something that John knows for sure Sherlock wouldn't approve. John knows Irene likes him, maybe because he is the only alpha, or maybe she just likes John for who he is. John likes the latter more, but he can’t invite Irene and for some reason he doesn't feel like he needs to. He doesn't find her unattractive, she is crazy hot, and he can totally see him with Irene. But right now, his sole attention is Sherlock.

He tries to keep minimum touching from Irene. Sherlock always get agitated and even angry every time John came home from one of the gathering smelling like Irene. John always makes sure he’d take a bath before Sherlock spotted him home. Which very rarely happens, as Sherlock guards the door like a watch dog. John always managed to escaped to the bathroom though, he doesn't want to be soaking wet with Sherlock’s saliva. He almost feels like he has a wife.

  
John got back home from the center’s beer night after a tireless flirts from Irene. He slips out quietly when she went to get more beer. John knows he’d have to run to the bathroom as soon as he enters his house. But Sherlock is not guarding the door, John doesn't think of anything but “Bathroom.”

  
After his quick bath, he went looking for Sherlock and finds him on the bed.

“Sherlock.” John calls him, wondering if he’s asleep or not.

Sherlock rolls his body and smiles when he sees John.

“John…” he said.

It’s his favorite word and still is. John likes that. Sherlock looks flushed, John is concerned, could he be having fever?

“Sherlock are you feeling okay? You look rather flushed.” John said, placing his hand on Sherlock’s forehead.

Sherlock smiles again but still said nothing, just staring at John.

“Irene.” Sherlock winced.

“Yes, and so is everybody else, I took a bath very fast, since I know you hate her smell on me. You weren't guarding the door which is good, now don’t be sulky.” John rubs Sherlock’s belly the way he knows will pacify Sherlock at any emotional state.

“Mmmhh….” Sherlock moans.

John’s looks at Sherlock confused, he never gets that respond before.

“Sherlock I think I need to check you up.”

Then John sees why Sherlock is behaving so weird. On his crotch, what usually is covered with thick fur, is now poking a red swollen cock. John smells something familiar, the scent of an omega in pre-heat.

“Sherlock… I didn't know… I never smell it in you...”

John realize it might be different from human who would fuck whenever wherever. Sherlock actually follows his natural order and only emits his scent during mating time. Before John snaps out of his ponder Sherlock holds John’s hand and placed it on his cock. John jolts.

“Sherlock no!” John steps away from the bed in shock.

Sherlock looks hurt, “John….” He whines.

“I… I don’t know what to do Sherlock.”

John is so confused, he doesn't want to hurt Sherlock but it’s Sherlock. He taught him how to speak, feeds him when he’s too sick to get up and read him bed time stories.

Sherlock moans ”John… John…” and starts stroking his length, keeping his eyes locked to John.

John steps to the door but Sherlock hitched.

“No.” he said, speeding up his stroking, locking John on his spot with his eyes.

Finally, he moans and spill on his belly. He lays flaccid on the bed, panting and looks so pitiful. There is no relieve at all on his face. John carries Sherlock to the bathroom.

“That’s okay Sherlock, you’ll be okay.” John calms the still panting Sherlock.

He nuzzles his nose on John’s neck seeking comfort and nearness. John bathes Sherlock who welcomes the indulgent pampering. Sherlock wouldn’t let John go until he’s asleep, just like the first time they shared a bed.

  
John sleeps on the sofa and for the first time since Sherlock came, his sleep is troubled. He opens his heavy eyes to see that Sherlock sits on the floor and watches him sleep.

“John, on sofa.” Sherlock kisses John’s hand. “Sherlock bad.” He looks at John apologetically.

“No Sherlock, you’re never bad, I just think you need more space to rest. You’re not bad at all darling.” John smiles at Sherlock lovingly.

“Say again.” Sherlock smiles back.

“Say what again?” John traces Sherlock’s cheek.

“Darling.” Sherlock blushes.

John gets up to sit on the sofa, he leans his face towards Sherlock.

“Don’t you want me to call you Sherlock now that you’re all clever and sophisticated? Hmm, Sherlock darling…”

John rolls the word in his mouth, teasing Sherlock.

“John….. “ Sherlock rise and wrap his arms around John’s neck, licking his face with pent up yearning.

“Sherlock wait...” John tries to push him away but too lost in his own lust.

His lust? This is the first time John admits that he has desires over Sherlock. But he is so warm, smells so good, his mind is clouded with Sherlock’s musky scent. Sherlock starts to rut on John’s leg and that wakes John out of his sex crazed mind.

“Sherlock, no.” John holds Sherlock down and pushes him firmly this time.

“John, John please… please.” Sherlock whines, still grinding on John’s leg.

“Sherlock, stop now.” John looks at sternly on Sherlock’s eyes.

Sherlock obeys him right away, he is an omega anyway and John is an alpha. Still shaking, Sherlock curls on the floor

“Sorry…sorry. never… like this…”

John’s looks at Sherlock with awe, “Sherlock.”

He picks Sherlock up and sits him on the sofa.

“You never have any of these before?” John asks.

Sherlock shakes his head. He looks so confused. John sighs and takes a deep breath.

“Let’s go outside.” John holds Sherlock’s hand. “It might help to clear our minds and I think you need the exercise after a month without any significant physical activities.”

John stands up and takes Sherlock with him.


	5. Hooked

John looks outside, and when he is sure no one’s around he takes Sherlock outside.

“Come on! Are you getting lazy after a long rest?”

John runs to the forest, inviting Sherlock to run with him. Of course Sherlock outrun him after a second. Although he just healed his wound, he is a wild creature after all. “Hey slow down!” John tries to keep up, breathing fast and feeling fresher than ever.

“Sloow!” Sherlock teases.

John sees how happy Sherlock is. Running wildly with his curly hair all messy, enjoying the wind that blows on his face. He runs and runs until John can’t see him anymore.

“Sherlock wait..”

John gasps for air and has to stop, his chest is burning. He puts his hand on the nearest tree and tries to calm his heart beat.

“Sherlock?” he looks around and hears nothing but leaves rustle and wind blows.

John continues running towards Sherlock’s direction hoping to catch up soon while Sherlock waits somewhere ahead. John runs until his feet hurts and his chest tight but he can’t see Sherlock anywhere. John kneels on the dirt road, he can’t move anymore. Could Sherlock possibly leave him? He never lets Sherlock go outside of his house during his healing days, he’s afraid one of his colleagues might visit his office for a medical check up and accidentally sees Sherlock. Maybe he got reminded of his life in the wilderness and decides he doesn’t need John anymore. John closes his eyes and tries to hold his tears.

Suddenly something knocks him and nailed his body on the ground. Sherlock is looming over him, panting like crazy and looking wild.

“Slow John… keep up.” Sherlock grins.

“You bastard! I thought you left me!!! John pushes Sherlock hard.

He only laughs and continues running ahead John.

“Come!” Sherlock lets out a thunderous laughter.

John chases him with a renewed energy. Sherlock lets John tails him within his sight.

  
They have arrived in a small creek with beautiful waterfall. Small rainbows projected near the waterfall.

“Wow! This is lovely Sherlock, I never know this place.” John looks around excitedly.

Sherlock is already jumping around in the water and splashes John playfully. John can’t help but giggle and play along. Sherlock is way livelier in the wild. John never sees him so passionate, besides the time when he …. John blushes. Sherlock interrupts his thoughts and sits beside him under the oak tree. He grabs John’s hand and pulls something from his neck. A necklace made of a glowing strand that John could not recognize. It emerges from under his thick fur around the neck.

“For John” Sherlock said.

John's eyes softens,“Thank you Sherlock.” he smiles.

John’s so touched. Sherlock puts it on John’s neck

“Us forever, no fear.” Sherlock looks at John.

John’s chest heaved with overflowing love. He pulls Sherlock for a kiss; he doesn’t care about anything now. He tastes Sherlock’s lips, opening his mouth for John to enter. Sherlock is pleasantly surprised, his eyes are wide, seems like he doesn’t know what kissing is, John thinks, but he follows John’s lead. He lets John’s tongue enters his mouth and a moment later their tongues already tangle deliciously, lapping each other’s taste. He is a fast learner indeed. Sherlock’s scent is getting stronger, John can sense that he’s getting more aroused as his heat nears.

Out of the blue a strong hand ravaged John from Sherlock and the next thing he knows he’s thrown on the water. He quickly regains his awareness and swims to the edge, he is a soldier anyway. He can sees Sherlock is shouting to someone using a language that no human tongue can produce. Wait, it’s not a somebody, it’s..

”Oh my God.” John closes his mouth, but too late, both of them now look at John’s direction.

There’s a creature like Sherlock, only this one is fairer with ginger hair sprouted on his head. He looks regal and composed. The other creature hissed to John, he sniffed at Sherlock and doesn't like what he smells. He barks more of their foreign words to Sherlock who doesn’t respond well at all. In a blink of an eye the fairer creature jumped to John with one movement and takes John’s neck by his strong hands. He speaks something, and by the tone of it John knows it’s a warning for Sherlock.

“What do you want from us?” John asks the creature without fear in his voice but calm and not threatening.

The creature barks something to him that John thinks to silent him. On the other end, to John’s horror, Sherlock starts slicing his neck in deep cut with his sharp claws. The creature shouts at Sherlock and his hold on John loosens, John takes that opportunity to knock the creature down and run to Sherlock “Sherlock, what have you done.” John examines his cuts, deep, almost reaching his artery.

“Save John.” He said.

“You crazy bastard.” John holds Sherlock.

Sherlock said something to the other creature and holds John tight. The other creature grunts and John sees him leaping away, leaving them.

  
They both heads home, seeing no point of continuing their play date.

“Who is that?” John asks Sherlock carefully after 15 minutes of quiet walk.

“Brother.” Sherlock answers.

“Oh..” Suddenly he’s being given such crucial information that he’s been searching for so long.

There are other kinds like Sherlock and he happens to meet the first one which is Sherlock’s brother.

“I guess he doesn't like me that much, is it my skin color?” John tries to lighten the mood, but realize how silly it is, knowing that racial jokes would not be something that Sherlock understand.

“Sherlock like John.” He holds John’s hand.

“I know you do.” John smiles.

They went quiet again. “Is there a lot of your kind?” John tries to start a conversation again.

“Some, brother is king.” Sherlock answers shortly as usual.

John looks at him, surprised.

“So, what are you? A Prince?” John asks.

Sherlock nods. John goes quiet, he doesn’t know what to say next.

“I should grow more hair and paint white spots on my hair, maybe he’d like me more then.” John tries another joke.

This time Sherlock laughs.

  
It’s almost night when they reached John’s cabin. Sore and tired both mind and body. John cleans Sherlock’s wound and treats it, he doesn't need any stitches, John’s relieved. They settle on a simple meal. John eats bread and ham, and Sherlock as usual eats fruits with his honey. They eat in silence.

“Brother said, you make me go.. ” Sherlock said something in his language.

John doesn't have to understand the language to know what he means.

“Heat.” John said.

”Heat.” Sherlock repeats and nods.

“Don’t your kind have heats Sherlock? Human omegas have heats every three months and we can even sense our genders every time.” John said.

Sherlock ponders.

“I see some, go weird, heat. I never.” Sherlock munches his grape.

“You mean, they only go in to heat when they find the perfect match?” John asks again.

Sherlock nods. John feels so special.

“Sherlock omega.” and said something in his language.

John pets his hair “Yes, and I’m an alpha.” John smiles lovingly to Sherlock.

Sherlock said something in his language again. He nuzzles to John’s hand that John happily follows.

“More.” Sherlock purrs.

John strokes his head rather roughly now, like petting a big dog. Sherlock purrs become deeper and huskier. Sherlock moans and opens his eyes.

“John, feel weird…”

Sherlock reach down in between his legs and shows his hand to John.

“So wet…” Sherlock whimpers. “Hurt.” Sherlock starts shaking.

John’s eyes dilated and his cock hardens, he feels the pain also.

“Your heat, it starts.”

John takes Sherlock’s hand to his face and rubs it all over his face. His smells is so powerful he lost all thoughts beside _“Mate, mate. Mine.”_ He sucks Sherlock’s fingers clean, one by one.

"Delicious.” John’s voice totally change now, he is an alpha more than anything at the moment.

Sherlock squeals, “John, John.” He trembles.

John carries Sherlock’s pliant body on his shoulder. No sign of difficulty like before, his power has maxed out for the mating.

 


	6. Devoured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-post this scene since i was feeling that I've rushed my self a bit and felt like i could do a more polished one, but now that I've read it again, I actually kinda like it. I guess i'm corny like that lol :D. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

John lay Sherlock splayed on the bed for his eyes to indulge, like a conqueror admiring his beautiful captive.  He kisses his lips, soft at first but slowly starts ravishing it as his lust grows. He rubs Sherlock’s belly and indulge on his soft fur, rubbing his thighs spreading it open.

"I've wanted you from the first time I see you, you beautiful thing." John slides his tongue on Sherlock's left calf, tracing his wound mark.

“I’m going to make you mine Sherlock. Make you mine _forever._ That’s what you said right darling, forever?” John rasps, 

Sherlock can only trembles and moans.

John grinds his massive alpha’s hardon on Sherlock, grunting ferally, more like a wild animal than Sherlock.

“Do you want my babies, hmmm...? Tell me darling. Oh Sherlock you’re so beautiful, so beautiful. I'm going to give you so many fawns in your belly.  ” John traces small bites and kisses from Sherlock’s neck to his belly.

“Yes, John, John....” Sherlock pleads. 

John takes Sherlock’s length fully in his mouth and sucks. Sherlock lets out a cry.

“You tastes so good Sherlock, smells so good.” John laps on his precum already overflowing.

John rolls his tongue on Sherlock’s tip. Sherlock’s body trembles so hard John has to hold his thighs.

"You're sweet like honey love, so sweet... you need to eat more of those." John sucks Sherlock's tip trying to make Sherlock ooze more.

Sherlock's face scrunched up like holding pain.

John lets go of Sherlock’s cock and pushes a pillow under his ass.

“I want to taste that lovely juice of yours Sherlock, gotta give you a big knot.”

John holds Sherlock’s thighs and spreads it wide; he slides his tongue inside Sherlock’s hole and laps on his juice.

Sherlock’s literally crying now. He calls out John’s name over and over again until his voice is hoarse. John looms over Sherlock, looks at him in the eyes, giving him time to catch his breath. Sherlock’s face glistens with sweat. He tries to speak but fails.

John kiss his forehead, “It’s okay darling, it’s fine… I got you.” John peppers Sherlock with kisses.

Johns starts to grind his rock hard cock on Sherlock’s opening.

“Ah! Ah.. John.” Sherlock pants.

“I got you Sherlock, just relax okay. Tell me if you want something.” John pokes Sherlock’s opening, testing his reaction.

Sherlock grunts but still very aroused. John slides in slowly and Sherlock’s mouth opens wider as John buries him self deeper inside him. Sherlock is so slick it doesn't take much to push. Once John’s fully seethed inside him, Sherlock lets out a silent cry, too lost to do anything.

“That’s it, let it go darling. God you feel so good.” John lavish for a moment of knowing he’s inside Sherlock’s warmth.

“We’re gonna have beautiful babies together Sherlock.” John starts to rock his body.

“Blue eyed babes just like you, and i'll love each one of them to death.” John pumps harder.

“We’re.. gonna… have… lots… of babies.” John pumps each word.

Sherlock moans with every thrust, his eyes are glazed with sex and his mouth gape open.

John takes his mouth and kiss Sherlock.

“Don’t go anywhere Sherlock, stay with me darling.” John tries to bring Sherlock back from his cloud of sex.

“Say my name Sherlock, I know you like to say my name.” John pumps slower.

Sherlock’s awareness is back, he looks at John.

“That’s right, what’s my name darling, what’s your favorite word?” John persuades Sherlock.

“Jo… John…” Sherlock pants.

“Yes darling, that's it, again, say my name.” John nuzzles his nose to Sherlock’s neck, smelling his arousal.

“John.” Sherlock moans.

“Yes, yes Sherlock, say it again.” John pumps madly now, their whole body shakes, the bed creaks.

“John…John! John!!” Sherlock shouts.

“Yes!” John can feel his sweet climax is close.

"Bite it." Sherlock says his word with utmost difficulty.

"What?" John's feverishly pumping Sherlock, his IQ is close to nil.

"You... have to bite it..." Sherlock displays his neck while his whole body is shaking as John pumps him, his head bobs like a rag doll.

FUCK.  John wouldn't ask twice.

"I'll be good to you Sherlock." John licks a wet tongue on Sherlock's wanton neck.

"Be a good alpha for you and our pack." John pumps feverishly.

He takes Sherlock’s cock and strokes him to completion. Sherlock cries out, he comes hard and clenches John’s cock. John spills his seed in an epic orgasm, he sinks his teeth on Sherlock’s neck, sealing their bond. His knot flared and ties them together.

“I love you Sherlock.” John whispers to him with ragged breath before they both lost consciousness.

\--------------

John wakes up with a pleasant tightness on his groin. He opens his eyes and sees a huge bulge is forming under his blanket. He opens it and sees Sherlock is lapping on his cock, a waft of strong pungent pheromone attacks his senses after it got confined under the blanket.

“Sherlock you’re already ahhhh..” John squirms as Sherlock kiss his tip and sucks it down in one go.

“Smells good, must taste.” Sherlock continues lapping on his shaft.

John’s cock twitched, he almost comes from the sheer filthiness of Sherlock’s words alone. He closes his eyes enjoying the morning treat, it would be such a waste to have it over too soon.

Suddenly Sherlock pulls out John’s cock with a loud plop.

“Oh!” he gasps and jumps out of the bed and runs out of the bed room.

“What?? Sherlock, dammit!” John stares at his now very lonely looking hardon, sticking proudly and greedily sucking all the blood from John’s body.He can’t feel anything around his cock.

“Sherloooock…” John whines, he can’t move.

Fortunately Sherlock’s back a moment later bringing a very familiar looking jar.

“Yum, yum.” Sherlock licks his lips.

Right, Sherlock likes everything better, dipped in honey.

John almost meets his maker when Sherlock slather John’s cock with honey and licks it clean.

\-------------------

 

They both eat hurriedly in between sober moments. But not before John finishes his spoon of jam, Sherlock already sniffs his nose at John’s crotch.

“Hard yet? Sherlock looks up to John with puppy eyes.

John would say OF COURSE but he needs more sustenance.

“Wait until I finish this jam Sherlock.” John speeds up his eating.

Sherlock sulks, John lets him be.

“But Sherlock hole go umph…umph… umph….” He sobs.

John choked and quickens his eating before he loses it.

Sherlock drops to all fours presenting his hole.

“John, John see.” Sherlock looks back to John from his shoulder, his tail twitches teasingly.

He reaches back to his hole and puts three fingers in to his hole. Lubrication flows from his opening and wets his thighs.

“John… so empty. Go hard NOW. Put it in.” Sherlock pouts and pleads.

John’s jar of jam flies across the room. Sherlock’s knees are scraped and his hips are bruised in the form of John’s fingers after one full hour of fucking doggy style.

Each jam calorie is well spent.

\--------------------------

 

All is lost, everything is anything. John feels very religious at the moment. Is that a Buddhist saying? Maybe not, John doesn't really care.

His body is thoroughly spent, after 4 days of crazy sexing. Even Sherlock has to crawl to move anywhere. John already gives up moving and just lay on the floor breathing.

They spend a half day of their first sober moment to grunt and twitch on the floor. How do they get on the living room floor? Who cares actually, the last vision John has of their heat was Sherlock bouncing on his cock while he lay helpless on the floor. That might explain the bruises on his arse.

When he’s strong enough to stand, he has the urge to hose them both with cold water and detergent. John drags Sherlock by the shoulder to the bathroom. He finishes a whole bottle of soap to clean them both. They spend the rest of the day sleeping.

 

\---------------------------- 

 

John can’t sleep that night after a whole day of sleeping. Sherlock seems to have no problem sleeping non stop when he wants to. He writes his blog to divert his thoughts. He doesn't have any more session with his psychologist, he doesn't need it anymore. His thoughts are interrupted by the door bell ringing. Who in the hell, visit him this late. John doesn't know what to think, but there might be emergency case. John realizes it and stops dilly dallying and runs to the door.

He peeks through the peep hole and sees Irene looking very lovely. Is she trying to get a booty call after the many rejections and thought to just _go for it._

John knows he has to open it, it’s impossible John’s not in the cabin. She is very beautiful and strangely well dressed all in black in the middle of the night.

“Uh, Irene, what can I help you?” John greets her awkwardly.

“I need to talk to you.” She calmly speaks to him.

John thinks of Sherlock and decided it’s safe if she received Irene in his office.

“Um, sure let’s go to my office.” John invites him to the office.

“I know what you have inside John.” Irene conveys frighteningly calm.

John’s eyes are wide, “You mean my cat?” John chuckles awkwardly.

Irene stares at him, observing.

“I've come to make a deal with you.”  She starts.

John hears a sternness in her voice, the kind that worries him the most.

“Let me make a deal with you, or else, and I mean it Dr. Watson.” Irene threatens.

John’s trained soldier eyes can now see a few stealth movements of a troop surrounding his cabin. John’s face contorts to a pained expression. He knew this is too good to be true to have an almost magical creature under his care with no complications.

“What do you want with him?” John asks.

 “Let’s talk Dr. Watson.” Irene smiles dangerously.

“No!” John blocks his door.  John can see a few red lights are already pointed at him.


	7. Torn apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in breaking my writer's block, have a go with this one......

Irene shoves John in to the cabin and closes the door.

“Why are the nicest ones always the foolest?!” Irene hisses.

“A second too late and you are dead John.” Irene barks at him.

 “Who are you? John demands.

“Irene is actually my real name John.” she looks around.

“Now where is that amazing… Good heavens, what happened to your cabin?” Irene looks at John, then she realizes it.

“You've mated with him.” Irene looks at John with dismay.

“That’s none of your business!” John spat his anger to Irene.

Irene gives John a sickly sweet smile. 

"On the contrary John, it is very much mine." Irene picks an empty honey jar on the coffee table.

"You see, he has a very dangerous and powerful admirer who would do anything to have him John.” Irene stops and faces John.

"Anything...." Irene slides her finger on the jar opening.

“What do you mean? What admirer??" John snatch the jar from her hand. 

"I've been hunting that pretty thing for a while Dr. Watson." Irene licks her honey smeared finger.

“He’s too smart for his own good and escaped in to your embrace.” she plays with John's collar.

"Then you... a broken alpha so desperate for anything to put a meaning in to his life... got so love sick over him..." Irene whispers her words like sharing a secret.

John shirks her hand from his collar, his face burns red over the truth in her words.

 "All these times you're trying to get close to me... Sherlock never likes your scent... I should have known..." John pants, too angry to him self.

"Now now Dr. Watson, don't be too hard on your self I do think you're handsome." Irene hushes him.

"Why now? What kind of sick game are you playing Irene?" John'

"Tsk tsk no game John, just waiting for the right moment." she teasingly talks to John like a little girl. 

"His admirer might be a powerful man, but your lover's brother reign over this land and he has eyes through out the forest." Irene continues.  

"We have to find time when he and his people are too busy for other things more.... interesting." she licks her lips seductively.

John closes his eyes when the comprehension hits him.

"And when you're absent for days from the center, I knew it was time." she smirks.

The heat cycle.

 "I thought he's beneath the lower instincts, but I guess your charm is irresistible." she laughs.

Irene glides towards the bed room with a feline stride leaving John still dazed with the realization.

"Too bad the first time I visit your room is in this manner Dr. Watson." Irene winks at John flirtily.

"Don't you dare go near him !" John's barring the door from Irene.

He knows his resistance is no use, not with the whole troops surrounding his cabin, but he can't imagine letting anyone touch Sherlock. HIS omega.

Irene sighed.

"I like you John, I really do. I think you're a decent guy." she looks at John straight to the eyes.

"So I'm going to give you a life saving advice." her tone is serious.

Forget about all of this, the master I serve is above the law." she speaks her words carefully.

"Hell he's above anything." she chuckles bitterly.

"You won't be able to save your own life moreover his." Irene gives John a gloomy smile.

"I don't care if I have to die protecting him." John holds his ground and tells nothing but the truth.

Irene looks at John almost sad. 

Suddenly the door opens and Sherlock curiously peeks out.

“John?" he drowsily calls out his mate

He went still when he sees Irene.

"The...Woman..." he instinctively grab John's back and hisses.

"Hi beautiful, miss me?" Irene smiles venomously.

"Stay inside Sherlock." John unconsciously makes his body bigger as an alpha instinct to protect his omega.

"I see you still hold a grudge over that little thing we had." Irene taunts Sherlock.

"What do you mean...what did you do to him?! John is in rage.

 Who do you think gave him that ugly scar on his leg?" Irene laugh calously.

John loses his calm and launch him self towards Irene.

 Irene's neck on his hands, her face turns pale immediately.

“Now listen to me carefully." John holds Irene still on the neck.

"You will tell your men to go to the front door and hold fire, or i will snap your neck." John speaks in his highly trained military voice 

“You know you’re only delaying your death John… Irene warns him,

“Now!!!” John couldn't gives a shit. 

Irene shakes her head and talks to her com.

"Everyone to the front door, hold fire." Irene speaks her order while not taking her eyes off John.  

John drags Irene with him towards the back door

“Let’s go Sherlock.” John still manages to speak to Sherlock gently.

“Yes John.” Sherlock follows John’s lead without question.

“Open the door love but stay behind me.” he commands.

Sherlock obeys and lets John and Irene goes out first.

The cold night air chills them immediately but all sets aside.

Their instinct to survive tramples all menial thoughts.

John can see red spots directed at him as they walk towards the thicker part of the trees outside the cabin’s yard.

“A few steps more Irene, be good and I’ll let you go.” John's voice is calm and in command.

Irene huffs.

“I’d die many years a go if I’d be anything but a bad girl Dr. Watson.” she laughs.

John ignores her remark and keeps walking while carefully watching the troops movements.

“When I say run Sherlock.” John side eyed Sherlock while watching their surrounding.

Sherlock nods at his alpha without an ounce of doubt.

Slowly they move further in to the forest until the last red laser dot got interjected by the trees.

John takes a deep breath and looks at Sherlock who looks at him back with equal trust.

“Run.” he whispers.

John shoves Irene and grab Sherlock by the hand.

Behind them they can hear a commotion as the troops start to burst towards the forest and Irene shouting commands.

"Don't hurt the omega or the Boss will make you in to shoes!" Irene shouts her orders.

They run holding hands with Sherlock's night vision eyes guiding them.

John runs as fast as he can but it’s clear that his stamina is no match to the troops.

They can hear the troops are getting closer and closer.

Sherlock not an inch away from his alpha, running at his pace.

John's breath hitches and he realizes that they won’t make it together.

“Leave me Sherlock, you can run faster without me.” John pants out his words, everything is blur as he's running as hard as he can.

Sherlock stay with John.” Sherlock insist.

Go !! Leave me!!! Now!!, tears start to fall on John’s cheeks, fearing for his lover’s life

“They will kill John." Sherlock grabs John's hand tighter.

“I don’t care, I love you too much.” John tries to lets go of his hand.

"They will not kill Sherlock." he said to John calmly.

Sherlock shove John hard in to the bushes and run in the other direction.

"Find brother!" he cries out his last word.

 "Sherlock no!!!!" John calls out his lover but to no avail as Sherlock runs faster than John can keep up.

John watches in agony as he sees Sherlock thrashes and bleats when they manhandle him.

He forces his body to turn away and continues running knowing that Sherlock's right.

John closes his eyes and runs as fast as he can further in to the forest.

His lungs burn, his legs hurt, his heart aches and he can't see a thing but he couldn't care less.

He have to find the fawn king.

"Wait for me Sherlock." John cries out in agony for his lover.

Suddenly his feet doesn't touch the ground and he can feel himself falling.

He tries to grab on anything in the pitch dark night.

A loud thud, a crushing pain and everything went still.


End file.
